Slade's Angels Never Look Back
by X -Unhealthy Obsession- X
Summary: Terra is new, Kori is her best friend. They hate the boarding school...they have a fight with their lovers...and run. They never look back, or regret anything... Put on hold due to overload of homework and illness. Should continue within a month.
1. Number One: New Addition

**Author's Notes: **Hey people! This is my first story on here, and I'm hoping it's going to be really good…around 20 – 25 chapters.

It's written by **Girl 1 **and **Girl 2**.

Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Class, we have a new pupil joining us today. Her name is Terra Markov. I want her to settle down well, and not make any enemies. Kori, I'd like you to show her round, and take care of her please,' Miss Arnold informed her class of **_9F. _**

Kori, a young red head with vibrant green eyes stood up and walked out of the class to find Terra. Terra was a blue eyed blonde, who seemed very nervous, and didn't appear to like showing much skin off. Whereas most girls wore skirts and chemise tops, she wore trousers and long sleeved jumpers.

'Hey, my names Kori Anders, I'm going to be showing you around JCH boarding school,' Kori informed the blonde.

Terra made no reply but smiled all the same.

Kori linked arms with Terra and led her to her first lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had settled in well over the past few weeks, and was getting on best with Kori. They were best friends already, and spent all their spare time together. Kori knew Terra's biggest secret, and Terra knew Kori's.

This week was their week off, where they were free to leave the school grounds.

Terra had begged Kori to go to the beach with her, but found it extremely hard to persuade her. After two days, Kori gave in.

Jump City's beach wasn't the best, but if you live there, you'd think it a wonderful beach.

Kori noticed the popular gang there, and instantly wished she hadn't given in.

Her on/off relationship with Xavier hadn't left her with much confidence with the gang, and to be honest, seeing as Kitten was there, she'd rather run a mile.

'Err…Terra,' Kori murmured.

'Yeah?'

'I don't think we should really be here.'

'Why not?'

'You see that gang? They're the most popular gang in the school. I have an on off relationship with one of the guys. See that blonde? Her name's Kitten. Her "daddy" gives her anything she wants, when she wants. The green haired little dude? Garfield. Really funny…sometimes. The dark skinned soccer player, Viktor. Smart guy, he thinks of me as his little sister. Then there's the two dark haired boys. The one with the sunglasses is Richard Grayson. Kitten is obsessed with him, and he _hates _her. The other guy? That's Xavier. The guy I'm kinda dating. Notice I said kinda,' Kori told Terra.

Terra raised an eyebrow, 'I still say we should go, and I really think you should start talking to Xavier, and make sure you get a _steady _relationship with him.'

Kori smiled, and allowed Terra to pull her onto the sand.

Terra stripped down to her bikini and ran straight into the sea. Kori started sunbathing in her bikini, when Xavier came over to her.

'Umm…hi Kori,' he said timidly.

'Hey, X,' she answered, still with her eyes closed against the beam of the sun.

'Mind if I join you?' he asked, a little more with poise.

'Sure.'

He sat next to her and took a deep breath, 'Kori, I've been thinking…and…out on and off relationship…I want it to stay more stable, but I want us to be more than friends.'

Kori's heart skipped a few beats.

'So…do you want to be, like, boyfriend and girlfriend…and stay like it?' Xavier managed to choke out.

'Okay,' was all Kori could manage.

'Awesome!' cried Xavier, sweeping her up in a quick kiss before skipping off…oddly giddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra swam out deeper, smiling to herself at being able to show her skin again…she couldn't before…not with what he done to her…

NO.

She can't think about that…not now…not ever.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she snapped out her reverie. Before she could see who it was, that person had pulled her under and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Whoever done it had left swiftly, leaving Terra dazed.

She glanced around the beach…there was only one person missing…

Richard.


	2. Number Two: First Date

**Author's Notes: **Hey again! Nothing to say here…

**loveatfirstterra: **I don't see why you say that because my computer says it fine, and my dad has proof read it too. Both say the grammar is perfectly fine…

Are you American? If you are that may be why because American and English grammar is different.

But, besides that; thanks for saying it's a great plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori and Terra strolled down the hall of JCH Boarding School to their lockers to get their books out. Terra noticed a small bit of paper placed skilfully between two or her books. She took it out and noticed a mobile number on it and two words, 'call me'. She tucked it away again before Kori saw it, and acted normal.

'So, what do you want to do tonight?' asked Kori.

'Well…' Terra started. 'I have to call someone…I don't know if I'll be going to meet up with them. Hope you don't mind?'

'Honestly, it's fine. I think I'll go meet up with X anyway,' Kori told her.

'So you two are dating then?'

'Yes, and it's going to say like that.'

Terra noticed Xavier creeping up behind Kori, but he made a signal for her to pretend she couldn't see him.

Next thing she knew, Kori screamed, and was panting, hand on her heart. Xavier and Terra were in stitches.

'Not funny!' Kori cried, but laughed all the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori sat down next to Xavier in her Biology class. Terra wasn't in any of her science lessons, but Xavier was, and that made her happy. He passed a little folded up piece of paper across to her, and smiled slyly. Kori was unsure whether she wanted to read it with the look he had painted on his face, but curiosity got the better of her.

_Kori,_

_Sorry for all the times I've lied to you. You know I'm no good with words so I thought I'd write it down for you._

_I feel for you more than what I feel for anyone else I've met. I think I love you._

_Come to mine tonight?_

_Xavier xoxo_

Kori smiled to herself and wrote on the back of it;

_X,_

_I accept your apology; I think I love you too. _

_I'll come to yours, course I will. _

_Luv Koz xx_

Xavier read the note and took her hand under the table, making Kori's heart flutter. The rest of the lesson went by considerably fast, much to the love-bird's liking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra ran up to her best friend after her science lesson, and saw Xavier pinning her in the corner with one arm against the wall, blocking her from moving. She wasn't worried that he was trying anything on, seeing as she could hear Kori giggling.

'Yo Koz! Hurry up! We've got maths now, and I feel like taking the piss outta Mrs. Ely!' she called down the hall.

Kori laughed and ducked under Xavier's arm and over to Terra. Xavier looked a little put out at this but Richard called him over, giving him a reason to walk away.

'So you and X seem to be getting pretty comfy together, eh?' Terra laughed at her own words.

'Yeah I guess…' Kori said slowly, a thoughtful look on her face.

'What? Don't you like being with him?'

'Yeah, course I do! It's just… nobody our age really knows what love is, do they? And he said to me that he… loves me… but, how can he know what love feels like?'

'Kori… some guys know what they're talking about. Others are just saying it to get in your knickers,' Terra said.

'Great help!' Kori answered sarcastically, 'how am I supposed to know what one he is?'

'Act all lovey dovey with him, and he tries it on with you, he's probably trying to get in your knickers. If he just acts it back, and says he'll wait until your ready to do anything major, then he loves you, and knows what he's on about.'

'Right… I'll keep that in mind tonight,'

'What do you mean, "tonight"?'

'We get to leave the school grounds again tonight; I'm off to X's. Where are you off?'

'Well… I can't go home… and you know why. I dunno. I'll probably stay here, at the school, and make that phonecall,' Terra explained.

'Oh yeah, I meant to ask; who are you ringing?' Kori asked inquisitively.

'I… don't know. I found a bit of paper in my locker with a number written on it and "call me" so I'm gonna and see who it is,' Terra shrugged.

Kori was unsure about her ringing a number she didn't know, but didn't see any point in arguing with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori met up with Xavier after saying goodbye to Terra at their shared room. He had a casual dress about him – jeans, t-shirt, trainers. Kori had her usual attire – skirt, boots, crop top.

Xavier took her hand and led her off to his motorcycle.

He easily slipped himself on, and Kori placed herself behind him, deliberately pushing her body incredibly close to his, he seemed to twitch a little at her closeness. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he tensed up, before speeding off. Kori wondered why he was so nervous about her touching him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra dialled the number into her mobile phone, whilst sitting on the bed of her joint room. A voice answered it that she didn't realise, so she asked who it was.

'It's Richard Grayson. Who's this?'

'Terra Markov.'

'Ah…you got my message then?'

'Yeah… but why did you want me to ring you?'

'You mean you haven't figured it out yet?'

'No.'

'It was me who kissed you yesterday. I feel a lot about you… I don't even know you God's sake! That's gotta mean something to you?'

'…' Terra stayed silent.

'Listen… I must sound like a right idiot to you, but do you wanna meet up?'

'When?'

'Now. How about the gymnasium? I'll meet you there in ten minutes.'

Terra was about to protest, but he hung up. She sighed and went to get changed into some jeans and a decent top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard stood pacing in the gymnasium, wondering whether Terra would show up. He must have sounded really bizarre to her seeing as she barely even knew him and already he'd kissed her.

The door opened, letting light flood into the room. Richard sighed in relief, noticing Terra's form walk over to him.

She looked at him, and he noticed confusion in her blue eyes. He placed him hands on the arms of her delicate body, and sighed.

Terra breathed deeply, trying to keep her breathing controlled. Her heart was racing, yet she didn't know why. She hardly even knew Richard, how could she all of a sudden feel something for him?

'You look beautiful,' Richard whispered.

'Thank you,' Terra managed… just.

'Listen… I know you barely know me, but, like I said before, I really feel a lot for you, yet I don't know what you feel for me. I was wondering if you'd like to start meeting up more?'

'You mean like start dating?' Terra spoke rapidly.

'Well… I suppose…'

'I… don't know what to say…'

'Say yes… say yes and feel for me how I feel for you,' Richard persisted.

'Yes… yes… I… okay!'

Richard smiled gratefully, and moved his face closer to hers, barely two millimetres away.

Terra's gaze was fixed immovably on his lips, and his were at her eyes. Slowly, terra closed the gap, and locked their lips in a sweet, tender kiss.


	3. Number Three: With Kori And Xavier

**Author's Notes: **Nothing to say here really…

**loveatfirstterra: **No, he's not a molester or a stalker. You'll find a lot more out about Terra soon, and you'll see why she accepted his offer of dating.

If you keep reading you'll see exactly what I mean, and it has something to do with family history…

You say I need to lengthen my chapters, I know a lot of people chapters, on word, are about twelve pages long, but mine are never over four. I don't like to have my chapters too long, but they'll be over two pages, I can assure that.

Thanks!

**Isilthrar: **In answer to your questions, the only reason Terra went, like I said to loveatfirstterra, is soon to be revealed. Actually, not soon, but you'll find out why.

And I know Xavier is a bit OC but hey, he'll get his flattery wind up personality back soon. He was just a bit nervous about asking Kori out, that was all.

Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh My God,**

**Move a little slower.**

**Oh My God,**

**What was that again?**

**La da da.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had sat and talked with Richard for a few hours more, until he insisted on her going to sleep. She wasn't sure what made her say yes to Richard. Was it fear of what he would do if she said no? Was it because she really did want to be with him? She didn't know, but what she did know, is that he was a caring guy, at least, that was the impression she got from him.

She bade him goodnight before leaving him to go to her room. She sat on her bed, not feeling tired, wallowing in what had happened tonight. She had barely been here two weeks, and already she had a boy liking her more than a friend…

She could get used to this…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time Terra had been with Richard, Kori had been with Xavier. She was on the back of his cycle still, feeling the wind in her hair, still pondering about why Xavier had twitched and tensed at her touch.

Xavier pulled the bike to a stop outside his apartment. He walked straight in without a backward glance to Kori. She felt a little crushed at the fact he'd ignored her, but she was going to change the way he acted tonight. She was going to be straight with him, not hide behind a wall.

She sat down on the sofa with him and tried to make eye contact. He kept avoiding her eyes, but eventually locked with her.

'X…what's up with you tonight?' Kori asked him.

Xavier paused for a moment before answering, 'I'm sorry…'

'For what?'

'I've been… unfaithful in the past, you know that,' he explained to her.

'Yes, but you said yourself you wanted to start anew. We'll be fine, it's not like you've done anything again… have you?' Kori gave him a look that told him to tell the truth or die, basically.

Xavier looked away from her, and seemed tempted to run a mile, or at least away from here.

'I…'

Kori's heart filled with grief at the thought that Xavier had been with other girls while he was with her. They'd only been together for a few days, and already he'd messed it up again.

'You haven't…' Kori's eyes welled with tears.

Xavier looked at her, and noticed the tears. He reached for her hand, but she snatched it away from him.

He sighed, 'Kori… please believe me when I say I've never felt as bad about cheating on you as I do now.'

Kori's head snapped round to him, 'Never felt as bad? You mean, as in, _never _felt bad about cheating on me, you're just using me so you can have a girlfriend!'

'No! Kori, that came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that!'

Kori let the tears start running down her face. Xavier tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him.

'Kori, please. I love you… Kitz… please… forgive me. I swear I won't do it again.'

When they were dating before Xavier called her Kitz because he said she acted like a cute kitten, but that name made her even more upset.

'I'm not your Kitz. Xavier, if you really do love me, you wouldn't have done that in the first place.'

'Kori, you know how I get with dares! Please, just love me how I love you.'

'If I loved you the way you loved me, I'd be flirting and snogging anything that moved! Oh, and maybe drinking non stop too!'

Xavier looked taken aback at this sudden outburst, 'I don't have a drink problem anymore!'

'Oh yeah? The how come I can smell alcohol on you? Answer that!'

Xavier couldn't. He did still drink often, but not as much as he used to, 'Kori… I love you,' Xavier pleaded.

'Even if you were to say that a thousand times, X, I still wouldn't believe it. I need you to _show _me you love me,' Kori cried at him.

'Kori, I'm a guy. There's only three ways we can show that we love someone. The first is telling them; you don't believe me. The second is kissing them; I know for sure that won't work. The third; well… can you guess?'

Kori's eyes widened, 'Oh I can guess alright.'

Her tears had stopped, and her mind started working. Did she want Xavier to show his love in that way? Their bodies entwining, defences unwinding…

'X…'

'Kori, I'm not forcing you…'

'No… it's the only way for you to prove it.'

'Kori…' Xavier moved towards her slowly and placed his hands on the tops op her arms. She looked up to him with sparkling emerald eyes, all her tears had vanished.

'X… I made my choice. I'm positive I want to do this. It's the only way for you to show me you really love me,' Kori told him firmly.

Xavier sighed, his heart racing. Was he really going to do this? He felt her hands on hips; a gentle yet definite gesture.

'Kitz, are you sure you ready for this?'

'X, I told you didn't I? It's the only way to prove -'

'No, Kitz, we'll find another way. I'm not making you do something you don't want to,' Xavier's words were firm, but Kori could sense something sad hidden.

'Who said I didn't want to?' Kori questioned him, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Xavier breathed hard; she was driving him crazy.

His hands drifted up and down her back, until they found the bottom or her crop top. He pulled up upwards slightly, then higher, finally lifting her top off of her. He pulled his top off, and pulled her closer to him. He placed his lips upon hers, embracing her in a passionate and loving kiss.

Xavier's hands drifted up Kori's back to the clip of her bra, and undone it. He pulled on the straps and let it slide down Kori's arms.

Kori buried her head in Xavier's muscular chest, and inhaled his sweet smell. He let his head fall backwards for a couple of seconds before he let his hands mess about with Kori's belt until it opened. Her skirt must have been too big for her because it just slid down her legs effortlessly.

Xavier examined her up and down, tracing his hands along her waist and down to her hips. He wasn't going to push her too far without her saying so, so let her hands play with the button on his jeans until it slid out of its pocket. She undone the zip and tugged them down.

She lifted her lips up to his before taking on a fiery kiss. Their mouths opened in unison with such a passion that words cannot describe.

Kori wouldn't let their lips separate, even when Xavier started to walk backwards towards his room. Kori broke the kiss at last, and followed him to his room. She wouldn't let go of his gaze the whole way.

Kori places her hands on Xavier's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, climbing over and straddling him after. Xavier's eyes couldn't stay connected to Kori's, and frequently drifted to places they shouldn't.

Kori stayed straddling him, teasing him with a cheeky look on her face, for a couple of minutes, before leaning down and kissing him. Xavier placed him hands on her back and flipped her over so he was on top, all the while not breaking the kiss.

Kori's hands fumbled with the waist line of his boxers before Xavier allowed her to pull them down, and off. She carelessly threw them off the bed. Xavier wasn't sure whether he should take her last piece of clothing off.

As if on cue, Kori opened her moth to speak; 'I'm not stopping you. I told you this is what I want. If it's what you want to then don't hesitate. I'm ready for it.'

Xavier smiled and led his hands do their job, and then locking lips with Kori, but more passionate than ever before.

He rolled off her, and she came up close to him, lying on her side, smiling oddly at him.

'What?'

She smiled, 'I'm cold.'

Xavier almost laughed. He climbed under the blanket and she followed suit. Kori moved close to him and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

'Lucky there's room for both of us, eh?' Xavier joked.

'Yeah… why do you have a double bed?' Kori still had an odd smile on her face.

'For moments like this I guess,' he shrugged.

Kori pressed her body against Xavier as much as she could, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Xavier was enjoying this adoring cuddle until he felt wet droplets falling onto his chest. He looked down to see Kori crying again.

'Kitz, what's up?'

She shook her head, and attempted an answer. All she managed was, 'sorry.'

'Sorry? For what? Kori I hate seeing you like this,' Xavier told her tenderly.

'Sorry for not believing you.'

'What? Oh Kori! I'd already forgotten about that! I love you; I know you love me too. Don't cry, just go to sleep here. It'll be fine, I'm here for you… always,' Xavier tightened his grip on her protectively, and Kori seemed to cheer up a little bit.

'I will sleep, seeing as it's the weekend tomorrow, but promise me you'll sleep too?'

'I will. Night Kitz.'

'Night X.'


	4. Number Four: Aftermath

**Author's Notes: **Hi again! I'm updating ASAP now! I didn't want Kori and Xavier to go any further in the last chapter. Although… in this chapter things might change…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She was laid in a double bed, in an apartment she didn't recognise. She sat up and realised she wasn't wearing anything. Using the cover to hide herself, Kori sat upright.

A strong smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the open door to the room. She inhaled the sweet scent before looking around her. Clothes were thrown over the floor carelessly. She recognised some as her own, and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

'Did I…' she murmured.

'Morning sleepy head!' Xavier's chirrupy voice woke Kori up a little. He was already dressed in faded ripped jeans and a white smart shirt. He smelled like he'd used a whole can of aftershave but he smelled, in Kori's opinion, gorgeous.

He passed her a cup of hot coffee, and took a sip of his own. It was a perfectly made cup of coffee, in Kori's mind.

She smiled at him, and asked what the time was.

'Eleven,' he told her, 'you mush have been pretty tired; I hear you never sleep that long.'

Kori smiled at him, and placed the coffee on a bedside cabinet. Before leaning in to kiss him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying it might be good if she got dressed and made her way back to the school.

While she finished her coffee and got dressed, Xavier ate his breakfast, (Kori had said she wasn't hungry), and gelled his hair in his usual style of the front down flat and then a strip down the middle spiked.

Kori walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Could ya give me a lift back to the school?'

'Of course.'

Xavier gave her another kiss before leader her to his motorcycle, and speeding back to the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori kissed Xavier goodbye before walking into her room.

'Where have you been? Why didn't you come back last night?' asked an obviously mad Terra.

'Don't sweat it girl! I was at X's house.'

'You stayed the night?'

'Yeah… is that a problem?'

'You didn't… you know… did you?' Terra's face had an indecipherable expression pasted onto it, but Kori laughed.

'No! Well… almost, but I didn't!' Kori pleaded.

'Are you sure? You've gone bright red!' Terra teased.

'I'm positive! I wanted him to prove his love to me so he told me the only three ways he could show me. The first two I wouldn't believe him if he did, and the third was… ya know, "sexual intercourse".'

'So you _did_?'

'No! Let me finish. I almost did, but he said he didn't want to push it too far because he doesn't want to lose me again.'

'See! He does love you!' Terra cried at her, smiling.

'Yeah… I guess he does.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra sat on the bench of the boarding school's park, twiddling her thumbs. Kori had gone out with Xavier, doing God knows what.

'Mind if I join you?'

Terra looked up to see Richard standing in front of her. She shrugged her shoulder and he sat down next to her.

'Richard…' Terra muttered.

'Yeah?' he asked, putting an arm round her.

'Don't,' she shrugged his arm off. 'I can't be with you anymore.'

'Why not?'

'You wouldn't understand…'

'I would if you told me.'

'Look, I'm only with you for protection against someone,' Terra's eyes filled with unwanted tears.

Richard felt torn. She was using him?

'I don't know what you mean… against whom?'

'My… dad.'

'Your dad? Why?'

'Richard, just leave me. Don't come looking for me all the time. Don't try to make me do things I don't want to. I don't want to use you for protection.'

'Terra…'

'Go.'

'But -'

'Go!'

Richard looked at her, obviously heartbroken, before walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori kissed Xavier at his apartment. They were sitting on his plush loveseat in his main room.

'I love you,' he told her.

'I love you too,' she answered.

He wrapped his arms round her petite body and pulled her close into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his neck.

He stood up, and Kori playfully punched him.

'Oh, you wanna play like that, huh?'

'Maybe…'

Kori stood up and chased Xavier into his bedroom, before closing the door and pouncing on him, pinning him to the bed.

'I think I win,' she said.

Xavier rolled over and on top of her.

'Are you sure?' he asked, a grin spread across his face.

Kori lent upwards and kissed him. He rolled off of her and lay next to her. Xavier propped himself up on one arm, and stared at her.

He moved closer, and again, pulled her top off. From there, suffice to say, they didn't waste any time in getting undressed.

Kori straddled Xavier, leaning down and kissing him, but never putting her body down on him.

'Kitz, you're driving me mad,' Xavier breathed.

'What? You mean because I won't ride you, and yet I'm so close to?' Kori asked him cheekily.

'Yes. That's exactly what I mean,' he answered.

'I wish you would ride me,' Xavier managed.

Kori took his words into consideration; he was giving her a choice. But her body wasn't, it was a yes all the way, her mind told her she would regret this later but she was completely clouded by desire. She positioned herself over him more carefully and sat, he entering her didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but she quickly got accustomed to the warm feeling he gave her inside.

She moved her body against his, her breathing an uncontrolled madness. Xavier put his arms on her tiny waist so that every time she sat he'd pull her in more, and he could tell that she was shocked by the feeling of it.

Kori was unsure of how long they were like that, but she rolled off him and lay next to him. She placed a kiss on his lips, but Xavier's mouth didn't want to stay on hers. He traced kisses down her neck and her chest, eventually stopping at her hips. Kori breathed in, trying to calm the insanity going through her body.

Xavier was feeling the same for her, but he was able to keep himself under control, seeing as he'd done this before… a few times.

He found his way back up to her face, and placed a deep kiss on her lips. The charmer pushed his tongue into Kori's mouth and she complied, giving him her tongue in return.

Xavier couldn't believe that Kori had actually did what she did, but he loved her more than ever for it.

Kori was still tingling all over, not believing her memories. She was still sleeping at Xavier's, and she hadn't even woke up from last night. What was she saying? She knew she done it, she just didn't want to admit it.

Kori felt exhausted, even though it was only midday. She pushed her head onto Xavier's chest, and he wrapped his arms round her, happy for some sleep to take over him. He'd hardly slept the night before because things Kori said had been rushing through his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori awoke, once again, in Xavier's bed, only this time he was lying next to her. She looked at the clock on his bedside table. The numbers "7:30PM" flashed at her. Kori had to restrain her mouth from dropping open.

She gently untangled herself from Xavier's protective grasp and started to get dressed. Just as she was pulling her shoes on, Xavier spoke.

'Going so soon?'

'Sorry; but it's not exactly soon. Terra will be wondering where I am.'

'Wait for me and I'll give you a lift,' Xavier climbed out and Kori couldn't help but stare at him.

'What are you staring at?' he asked her. Before waiting for an answer he followed her gaze and swiftly turned away.

'Don't sweat it X – I've seen it all before anyway!' Kori laughed, sitting on the bed.

Xavier finished getting ready and took her to his cycle before driving her back to the school. Se ran into her room to find Terra not there.

There was a note on her bed and Kori picked it up.

_Koz,_

_Gone home fore a bit – got a phonecall to say that dad's dead. I've gone to get some more stuff. Don't worry about me; check my phone if you don't believe me._

_Tez xx_

'Oh my God…' Kori clapped a hand over her mouth. She picked up Terra' phone and listened to the message. She realised that the voice sounded drunken, and no worker is drunk on the job.

'X… take me to the address on that paper,' Kori threw a bit of paper at Xavier who was a little taken aback, but knew better than to argue with Kori when she was in this mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra walked through her old house, ready to go up the stairs when she was hit round the back of the head by a strong hand.

She screamed and dived out the way.

'No… you're dead!'

'Am I? Then why am I here? Sweet daughter, now you're going to pay for leaving me.'

Terra screamed her heart out, but no-one could hear her pleas…


	5. Number Five: Running Away

**Author's Notes: **I'm writing, like, everyday now. Now, I need you all to tell me something, boy, or girl? For your answer just put (G) for girl or (B) for boy at the beginning of your review.

Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier sped as fast as he could until he reached where Kori wanted to go.

'Kori wh -'

'No time!' Kori jumped off and ran to the house. She could hear screaming from inside, and she banged down the door.

Terra was cowering, screaming on the floor. Richard was fending off her dad for her, bu when Terra saw Kori she ran over and hugged her.

'Kori, I'm so glad you came!'

'So am I, Terra… so am I.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard took Terra to the medical centre of the school along with Xavier and Kori.

They were all crowded round Terra's bed as she getting cleaned up.

'I'm so lucky you lot came,' Terra told them.

Kori smiled, Xavier just wrapped his arms round Kori's waist from behind, and Richard was deep in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 months later…_

Kori examined herself in the mirror. She looked as though she had put loads of weight on in the past four months.

'Worrying about your looks again?' Xavier's voice startled her, but it shouldn't have seeing as she was at his house… well, apartment.

Kori clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to Xavier's bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. She'd been like this for a while, all of a sudden having the urge to puke. Xavier was getting worried.

'You know, we should really check you out you know; that could be an illness.'

'No, I'm fine,' Kori answered.

Xaiver laid her down on his bed before going to get a glass of water for her. She took it from him and drank it.

'Get some sleep,' he told her, 'we'll find out what's wrong with you soon.'

Kori refused to sleep, so Xavier took her out instead. She went into a pharmacy on her own, insisting it was to get paracetamol for her headaches. It was a lie, of course.

'Hey, can I have a pregnancy test please,' Kori asked the attendant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori stared down at the test.

_Positive._

She bought a couple, just in case.

_Positive._

She was pregnant.

'Hey Kori, why you taking so long in there?' Xavier asked from otside.

Kori opened the door, tears rolling down her face.

'Cutie, what's wrong?' Xaiver led her to his bed again and laid her down. He laid down next to her and caressed her face. Her tears became heavier, and yet she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

'X… you'd love me no matter what, right?'

'I'll always love you,' Xavier told her, wondering what she was on about.

'I'm… I'm…' Kori began.

'Come on Kitz, you cantell me,' Xaiver coaxed.

'I'm pregnant…'

'What?' Xaiver didn't believe his ears. _Pregnant? _No way.

'That's what I really got in the pharmacy. A pregnancy test. I'm pregnant X, pregnant.'

At first Kori thought he was going to yell at her, hate her and leave her, but his reaction was just to walk out of his apartment. Kori was crestfallen, but followed after him.

He'd already left on his cycle, so Kori had to walk back to the school. It wasn't that far, luckily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kori! What's wrong honey?' she asked when she noticed the tears.

'I'm pregnant. I told X and he walked out… what if he doesn't love me anymore?'

'Aww babe, he'll always love you, he's told you that!'

'Yeah but he walked out. I'm going.'

'What? Going where?'

'Away! Far away from here and these bloody arguments with X!'

'Not without me you're not!'

'But what about Richard?'

'Oh… that. Me and him had an argument earlier. It was over nothing… much. I just saw him acting all flirty and smitten with Kitten so…'

'Well then, what are we waiting for? I have a tent, and a big backpack. We should be able to pack enough stuff to last a while. I have quite a bit of money too!'

Terra smiled and the girls started packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier knocked on the girls' door.

'Kori? It's me… I know I'm the last person you probably wanna see but I wanted to say sorry for walking off earlier. It just came as a shock.'

Xavier sighed, but soon realised that there still wasn't a reply. He knocked again, 'Kori? Terra? You in there?'

When there was no answer, he pulled a unfolded paperclip from his pocket and started fiddling with the lock until it clicked. He pushed the door open to find the room empty. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and a lot of their possessions missing.

Xaiver stepped into the room and started looking round. He found a piece of paper on the bed, and read it aloud.

'_X,_

_If you're reading this then you'll know already that I've gone. I understand that you don't want to be a parent yet, but that doesn't mean I don't. Me and Terra are gone. Don't bother coming after us. Not like we're coming back._

_I'll bring up our child without you, and I won't even tell him or her that you were its father. You obviously don't want anything to do with it._

_Goodbye,_

_Kori x'_

Xavier scrunched the letter in his hand, feeling tears sting in his eyes. He walked out to find Richard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So… where exactly are we going?' Terra asked.

'Away from here. Away from Jump. Away from X.'

'How're you gonna bring up that baby on your own?'

'I've got you, haven't I?'

'Well yeah, but it needs a dad,' Terra explained.

Kori was about to make a reply when her mobile phone started ringing. She flipped it up and read who was ringing.

Xavier.

She flipped her phone down and ignored it.

'Aren't you going to answer it?'

Kori gave Terra a knowing look and she shut up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier and Richard both jumped on their cycles, bags packed raedy for a long journey.

They went to where they'd thought they'd go first – the mountains.

Samn were they right!

'Kori!' Xavier cried after the red head.

Kori stopped dead in he rtracks and looked behind her. Xavier was running up to her, Richard tight on his heels.

He swpet Kori up in a hug, and Kori hugged him back, unsure of why he was doing this.

'Oh, Kori! What made you think I didn't want to be a parent? If it's you that's the mum then I'd love to be!'

'But you just walked off!'

'I'm sorry… it was a shock!'

'X… if you're gong to be like that, and I know you're still drinking lots, I don't think you're fit to be a parent.'

Xavier pulled away from her embrace, 'but Kori… I love you,' he pleaded.

'I know X, and I love you, but you're not fit to be a parent.'

She pushed herself away from him and walked back to Terra. She took a step forward, looked back, and then walked away.

'Why…?' Xavier allowed himself to cry for the first time in seven years.

Kori was crying also, but her tears were for him, not for her choice. She made the right choice. Crossed the right bridge. But what if it was an illusion? What if the right path was the wrong path?


	6. Number Six: Two Years Later

**Author's Notes: **Hey, me again! Sorry about chapter four, I know it probably sucked!

The girl or boy thing don't matter no more seeing as I've decided myself! LoL

I'm really writing my life away here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Years Later…_

Kori and Terra collapsed exhausted on the sofa of their provided penthouse.

They'd been given a penthouse as a reward for their work. They were undercover agents for an anonymous millionaire.

Kori was about to drift off when she heard Lola crying from the bedroom. Lola was her one year and seven month old baby. Lola had grasped the ability of talking and walking pretty fast, but still liked crawling and crying.

'What's up sweetheart?' she asked Lola as she walked him the room.

'Bad dweam mummy,' Lola gurgled.

Kori picked her up and cuddled her close. She smelled like Xavier, and had the same dark coloured hair as him. She had Xavier's icy blue eyes too. Lola Anders reminded Kori so much of him, but Kori had kept to what she had said to Xavier, and never spoke about him in front of Lola. Kori still had nights when she cried herself to sleep, missing his touch, his hand caressing her skin, him under her, all the memories would come flooding back to her whenever she looked at Lola, but refused to cry in front of her.

She put Lola down, and allowed her to walk or crawl around.

'Mummy's very tired and off to sleep; Auntie Terra might still be awake – if you want anything ask her, won't you babe?'

'Yes mummy,' Lola hugged Kori's leg before waddling off.

Kori collapsed on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier potted a red ball on the pool table before readying for his next shot.

'I just don't get it,' he told Richard. 'One minute she's sharing my bed, the next she's saying she doesn't want our child to know about me! She's just so confusing.'

'Maybe she was hurt at you walking off. I mean, you did leave her stranded at your apartment. That'd scar me for life.'

Xavier missed so Richard stepped in.

'I hope their still alive…'

'Hey, this is Kori and Terra we're talking about here.'

'Yeah but what if something's happened?'

'I'm sure she's bringing up your child perfectly,' Richard assured.

'But she's not answering her phone…'

'Probably got a new number.'

'Richard you don't seem worried in the slightest about Terra… don't you care?'

'X… I do care… a lot. But I know Terra's a smart girl, and when she's ready, she'll come back.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori was awoken by the sound of her mobile ringing, and Lola shouting to her, 'mummy! Mummy your phone's winging!'

Kori opened her eyes and took the phone off Lola. It said Xavier was calling.

For the first time in two years.

'Lola, honey, go sit with Terra for me while mummy talks.'

'Hello?' she said down the phone.

'Kori? You answered!'

'Yeah, I did. Listen… I'm sorry about what I said… I think we need you in Lola's life. I could really do with some help looking after her. Some fatherly help. She needs a dad – not just me and terra,' Kori pleaded.

'Tell me where you're at and we'll come to where you are.'

'Huh?'

'Where are you and we'll come?'

'Who's "we"?'

'Me and Rich,' Xavier told her.

'I dunno if Terra will agree…'

'Just don't tell her.'

'Okay, our address is…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier kick started his motor cycle, with Richard following on his. Xavier hadn't told Richard where they were going, said it was a surprise.

It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did Kori answered the door.

'Xavier!' she cried before throwing herself into his arms. 'I love you,' she told him.

'I love you too,' he whispered into his ear.

'Kori?' came Terra's voice. 'Who is i – oh my God! Richard!' Terra threw herself into Richard's arms like Kori did Xavier's.

'Mummy? Who are these boys?' Lola's gurgling made Xavier snap his head in the direction of it.

'Lola, sweetie, mummy needs to talk to you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori closed the door to her room and sat on the bed next to Xavier. She lifted Lola onto her lap and spoke to her clearly, 'Lola, this is your daddy.'

'That man?'

'Yes, lovely, that man.'

'Can I have a cuggle fwom him?'

Kori looked at Xavier and he smiled. Lola jumped onto his lap and Xavier pulled her into a tight embrace.

When Xavier let go Lola giggled, 'mummy,' she said, 'he cuggles like you!'

Xavier smiled, 'your mum was always good at cuggles,' he imitated her voice.

Lola laughed, but then turned to Kori with a question that startled her, 'why didn't you tell me about him before?'

'He lived a long way away and I didn't think we'd see him again gorgeous,' was Kori's excuse.

'Oh, okay. I'm going to go talk to Auntie Tewwa and the man she's with.'

'Okay baby,' Kori answered.

'Bye bye mummy, bye bye daddy,' she said.

Kori looked over at Xavier and pushed her lips against his. He fell backwards onto her double bed and she straddled him. It brought back so many memories of when they were fourteen, how she'd straddled him before.

Kori was thrown over by Xavier, who took his turn in straddling her. He traced kisses down her neck and played with the bottom of her top when –

'Sorry, I guess I'm intruding something/ I'll come back later,' Richard left the room and closed the door after that.

'So… are you sticking around?'

'I wanna see my little Lola grow up, so yes, of course.'

Kori smiled and let him remove her top. All the sequence of two years ago replayed…


	7. Number Seven: New Mission

**Author's Notes: **I may not be updating as quick as I have been – back to school soon and the busy life of being a girlfriend! LoL

R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori lay staring at Lola's cot. Her little beauty was fast asleep, as was Xavier lying next to her and Terra with Richard in the next room.

Kori and Xavier had relived that night of two years ago, and now felt as close now as they did then. Kori hoped she wouldn't get pregnant; it's hard enough looking after one when you're an Angel. "Angel" was the name given to Kori and Terra.

The green eyed girl turned over to face Xavier.

'I know you're awake,' she whispered. A smile flickered across his features and he opened his eyes.

'Why can you always tell?'

'Hey, I've slept with you twice, I think I'd know!'

He kissed her and she gladly returned it. They cuddled up close, and Kori could feel his breath hot on her face.

'You're tired,' he told her. 'Get some sleep.'

Kori smiled before sleep took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori didn't wait to the usual screams of Lola. Sitting up frantically, she looked at the cot.

Lola was gone.

'Lola?' she called out.

Xavier came strolling in with Lola tottering at his heels.

'I thought I'd get her up and ready while you slept in. You looked like you needed it.'

Kori smiled, but quickly remembered she was naked, therefore grabbed the quilt to hide herself.

'Hey! I've seen it all before!' Xavier chuckled.

'Yes, I know you have, but there's a one year old here!'

'Nearly two,' Xavier pointed out

'There's still four months until that.'

Xavier smiled before asking her, 'coffee?'

'Mmm,' Kori answered. Not much of an answer but Xavier understood. He left to go to the kitchen and make her a coffee, while Lola jumped on her bed, giving her kiss and a "cuggle".

'Do you want me to ask daddy to take you shopping?'

'Yeah! I wuv daddy!'

Kori smiled at her cuteness, just as Xavier walked back in, holding a steaming cup of coffee.

'X, will you take Lola out today? She says she "wuvs" you.'

'Course I will; anything for my little princess!' he tickled her playfully, and she giggled. They really did get along well.

'Well, mummy wants to get dressed, so if you two would kindly leave the room-'

Kori's sentence was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

'Go, now, please.' Kori begged them. They left, Xavier a little unsure.

'Talk,' Kori said into the phone.

'Angel, tell your partner that you have a new mission. There is a man I want some information out of, but you may have to act more than friendly with him. I want you to find a telephone number or address for a certain man called Harold Greenway.'

Kori gulped. Her job always asked for things like that.

'We'll do what we can.'

'Oh and Angel?'

'Yes?'

'I want you to be the one to hear the information,' the millionaire, their boss, told her.

Kori gulped again.

She called Terra before walking into her wardrobe. She pulled out her blue leather Angel's suit, and pulled it on.

As she pulled the last zip up, Terra walked in.

'New mission?'

'New mission.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kori, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you could end up doing something you'll regret.'

'Terra, I'm sure, now please, let me go to this club and do the job.'

'It's all you, this one. I'm going back.'

'Fine.'

Terra left Kori and she walked over to a man sitting at the bar. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark hair.

'Hello handsome,' Kori whispered into his ear. He looked at her and smiled.

'Well I seem to be a very lucky man, to be in the presence of someone like you.'

Kori smiled, and ordered vodka. She had to have something to drink if she was going to do this job.

She played with the straw flirtingly as they spoke.

'Just a random question,' Kori said, 'do you know a Harold Greenway?'

'Yes I do, why you ask?'

'He's my brother. We lost contact a while ago; I don't suppose you have a phone number or address do you? It's just I'd really like to get in touch with him soon.'

The man took out his mobile and wrote a number down for her.

'Thanks so much,' Kori placed a kiss on his cheek.

First step.

He placed his hand on her waist, and pulled her closer. As much as Kori didn't want to, she allowed him to kiss her on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Reluctantly, she returned it. His breath smelled badly of beer, just like Xavier's did when she first kissed him.

Kori's phone started ringing so she pulled away from him, and answered it.

'Hey Kori, I was just wondering why you ran off earlier?'

It was Xavier.

'Heya! Erm... can't talk right now – out on business trip, sorry!' with that, she hung up.

'Who was that?' asked the man.

'My step-brother. He always intervenes when I'm enjoying myself! Now, where were we?'

'Well, I was about to inviter you back to my flat… now.'

'Okay, lead the way,' Kori pretended that she really wanted to go. As soon as the man turned away she started scratching at her tongue. The only person she appreciates having contact with her tongue was Xavier. She just had to hope she didn't find out about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier looked at his phone after Kori had hung up. Was she with another guy? He could've sworn he heard someone in the background.

'Daddy, where's mummy?' asked Lola, sitting in her pram.

'She's out on a business trip, she'll be back later I hope.'

He pushed the pram off and lolled things over in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man pushed Kori onto his bed and pounced on top of her, pinning her down.

'What's your name?' he asked her.

'Kori… Kori Anders. Yours?'

'Jamie Harpy.'

He pushed his lips against hers again, and Kori had to imagine it was Xavier before she could return it.

Jamie pulled the zip on her top down before pulling it off her shoulders. (You don't wear a bra under the leather just so you know!)

He continued undressing her until she was totally naked. Kori undressed him, rather reluctantly, (had to stop her self from gagging) before he straddled her once again.

He pushed his manhood into her. He wasn't like Xavier, he was rough, and Kori could tell he was just using her for this. Kori let him continue, until she had to push him off.

'I'm sorry…' she whispered, before getting dressed quickly and running back to the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next day…_

Xavier walked into his and Kori's room, and noticed her crying on the bed, in a blue leather outfit that he'd never seen before. When he asked her what was wrong she merely handed him a newspaper.

"**In Bed With Kori Anders**

Famous singer, Jamie Harpy, has told reporters that he spent the night with the beauty goddess Angel; Kori Anders. He said they had a rather enjoyable night, doing more than just sleeping. Ori was not with him at the ime, and Jamie would not say whether they were in a relationship or not. Turn to page 5 for more information, and an exclusive interview with Jamie."

Xavier dropped the newspaper and clenched his fist. Kori looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Xavier face was etched with anger, it was obvious. Kori had expected this, but she didn't expect his hand to collide with her face, sending her flying off the bed, and her head colliding with the bedside table. Blood seeped through a cut on her head, and her tears fell more profusely.

'Daddy… why did you hit mummy?'


	8. Number Eight: Quitting The Job

**Author's Notes: **I don't think that this story is going to be as long as I thought it would, but to give you something to look forward to, I have a sequel planned!

**loveatfirstterra: **I appreciate your opinion about the whole plot thing. It was originally planned for Terra and Kori to become like Charlie's Angels (I've only even seen a bit of that film) but then I had an idea to make Kori get pregnant and got kinda carried away…

I know you're right, but it's gonna get better, I hope!

Thanks!

**Isilthrar: **I totally agree. I didn't realise how much off subject I'd been going. I'm going to pull myself back on track and try to slow down the plot a little. I'm disappointed that you don't want to read anymore, but I understand why.

Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier stormed past Terra, Richard and Lola and left the house. Terra looked at Richard questioningly but he only shrugged. Terra nodded her head towards where Xavier went and Richard followed him through the door and went after him.

Terra slowly slipped into Kori's room and saw her sprawled on the floor, blood on the carpet mixed with her constant tears. Terra saw the newspaper on the floor and read the headline.

'Oh, Kori, you didn't, did you?'

Kori could only nod. Terra walked over to her and knelt beside her, lifting her up onto the bed.

'Lola, honey, will you go run a flannel under the hot tap please?' Lola trotted off; unaware of the situation they were in, and then returned with a damp flannel.

Terra dabbed Kori's forehead and sighed.

'I'm not going to say what X did was wrong, but I'm not going to say what you did was right. You both had it coming.'

'Thanks, Tez. Great help,' Kori murmured sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Weeks Later… _

Kori walked with Lola through the supermarket. She wasn't very strong on her legs anymore and tended to stumble a lot. Lola liked shopping with her mum because she helped buy the stuff and push the trolley.

Kori had stumbled many times, but this one time was special. She stumbled, and almost fell over, if it wasn't for a strong pair of arms that caught her.

She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the handsome face that looked down at her.

He had icy grey eyes and dark hair, flattened at the front and a strip spiked down the back. He looked as though he was very fit, with the amount of muscle visible without tensing.

'Bit unstable there, eh?' he joked, lifting her up fully.

'I'm not very good on my feet; an accident from a long while ago.'

'It was daddy's fault. He was the one who -' Lola was cut off by Kori.

'Hush now, darling.'

'And who's this gorgeous little baby I see here?' asked the man.

'Lola… Lola Anders. My surname, not her fathers,' Kori explained.

'Aren't you with her father anymore?'

'Hell no! I mean… no, not anymore, we spilt up a few weeks back. He walked out on us,' Kori bit her lip.

'Okay, anyway, I'm Shaun Ice, used to be in the army,' Shaun held out hand out to shake with Kori.

'Kori Anders,' Kori told him, grasping his hand and shaking it. It took a while for her to let go, but she had to in the end.

She smiled at him and he patted her on the back, 'I'll see you around Kori,' he said.

'See ya,' Kori smiled back at him. When he'd gone round the corner she almost jumped up and screamed for joy. It was like being in love all over again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra stared at her best mate, jumping all over the place, obviously giddy.

'I don't remember you being like this about X!' she joked.

'Who?' Kori pretended not to know who she was on about. Both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

'Mummy? Why are you jumping on the bed?'

'Because I'm a kid!' Kori laughed even harder before her legs gave way and she fell.

'You're fault,' Terra stated. Kori just shrugged and smiled.

There was a knock at the door and both girls looked at each other. They weren't expecting anyone.

Terra went to the door and opened it to see a man with dark hair and a muscled body.

'Hi, you must be Terra? I'm Shaun. Me and Kori met earlier?'

Terra's mouth almost dropped a mile pass hell. 'You're Shaun?' she asked him, shocked.

'Yeah… she told you about me?'

Before Terra could answer Kori had come running up to the door, Lola tottering at her heels, and Kori had pulled him in through the door.

'Shaun! How did you find me?' Kori giggled.

'Err… post office? What've you been drinking? Terra, what have you given her?'

'Oh, she's only had a couple with me!'

Shaun tutted and sighed before stopping Kori for falling again.

'Why are you weak on your feet?' he asked sympathetically.

'Xavier – Lola's dad.'

'What do you mean?'

'He hit me and I fell off the bed onto the bedside cabinet and slip my head open, then he walked. Lola was watching,' Kori suddenly realised what she'd told him and clapped her hands over her mouth.

'I'm sorry, you should go,' Kori pushed him out of the door and closed it before he could answer.

'KORI!' Terra's voice could probably have been heard in Texas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You can't quit!' the millionaire's voice boomed down the phone.

'Sorry, dude. We're quitting, get over it,' Terra hung up and the girls high-fived each other.

Lola came in after, sat on the bed, and started scratching something on her leg.

'What's that, baby?' Kori asked, leaning over to look. She looked back at Terra with a confused expression.

'What?' she asked.

'It looks like a meningitis rash, but how could she of caught that? She's never had bath health!'

Terra shrugged, 'maybe it isn't meningitis – maybe it's just a rash.'

'Maybe…'


	9. Number Nine: That's A Yes

**Author's Notes: **Hey, me again! Just asking if you knew it was possible to lose your virginity riding a horse? It's true! Odd eh?

Flipping dance, (Monday, Friday, and Saturday), Choir, (Wednesday) and then Chris (Every day!) is interfering with me updating so it might not be as quick. But I'm not going to leave this story. I'm going to keep adding any ideas I get to a list and eventually add it all in! The original plot to this story is out the window! Bye bye plot, hello ideas!

And now, I HAVE A SEVERE KIDNEY INFECTION. I MAY HAVE TO LOSE A KIDNEY OR TWO IN THE NEXT TEN DAYS. But don't panic, I'm sure it won't get to that… I hope…

No reviews? Arr come on!

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori sat at her historical dressing table brushing her red locks slowly, staring into the nothing that was her life. She sighed and placed the brush down carefully. Why did she let it slip? Now Shaun knew what Xavier had done, and Kori still had no idea of what was going on with Xavier. Even after him hitting her, she still felt for him a lot. She still _loved_ him.

Terra knocked on her door and walked in.

'Phone for you,' she said softly.

'Who is it?' Kori asked, tone of voice flat, not really caring who it was.

'Find out,' Terra passed her the phone and Kori placed it to her ear.

Terra closed the door and left her.

'Hello?'

'Hello,' the person's voice was flat, and almost dead, yet Kori still knew who it was.

'Xavier? Why are you ringing?'

'To say sorry. I really regret what I did. I'm so sorry and it doesn't matter about what you did – it was a mistake and probably all bullshit anyway.'

Kori closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She didn't know what to say, whether to accept the man she loved back into her life and trust him again, or to ignore him and move on because of what he did.

'Xavier, please, don't. This is the worst way to discuss it. Isn't there somewhere we can meet? There's someone I'd like you to meet,' Kori smiled to herself. She may still love Xavier, but he needed to pay for hitting her, and was going to deserve everything that was coming to him.

'Who? Are you seeing someone else?' Xavier's voice turned all husky and Kori could tell he was destroyed inside.

'No, he's a friend. He might not come though,' second thoughts already.

'Oh… okay. I'll see you at the coffee shop near you at two?'

'The one in merry dale? Yeah okay.'

Kori hung up and lay on her bed. Should she bring Shaun? Did Xavier _really _deserve to be put in hospital and nearly killed?

_**No.**_

_But he did hit me._

_**But he apologised and wanted you back.**_

_He doesn't deserve it._

_**He doesn't deserve it.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier jigged his leg up and down like a nervous child waiting in a dentist line. He checked his watch for what must have been the twelfth time in a minute.

2:01PM

_She should be here now._

'This seat taken?' asked a familiar voice.

'Kori!' exclaimed Xavier. 'I didn't think you were going to come!' he sighed din relief.

Kori smiled o herself and sat down opposite him. Xavier opened his mout to speak but Kori silenced him.

'Hush, Xavier. No need ot apologise. I've already forgotten it. Come back with me today, and see Lola agai,' Kori still loved him, it was obvious, yet something inside her told her to take a chance with Shaun, but she totally ignored it, and when for the better part of her shouting "LOVE XAVIER!".

Xavier smiled but then strangly bit his lip. Kori almost raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was nervous about something.

'What's up?' she asked him. He sighed, and reached in his pocket.

'Well, Kitz, I was thinking, and me and you, the best couple in eternity, not even committed… like married! You get me?'

'Are you asking me to marry you?' Kori's eyes widened disbelievingly.

'Yeah I am, Kitz. So, what d'ya say? Yes or no?'

''I… I guess you're right… we are the best couple…'

'Is that a yes?'

'That's a yes.'


	10. Number 10: Fin

OMG I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I'm sooooo sorry! I just kinda lost the plot… heh… but I'm back, and this is the last chapter!!

* * *

Terra smiled at her best friend in front of her.

Kori was in a beautiful white dress, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

And yet there was that nagging in her mind…

_Leave him…_

_**He proposed!**_

_But he hit you._

_**And apologised!**_

_Are you going to accept that little thing?_

'Koz, I'm gonna go, gotta get everyone seated and X to stop jumping and you know, see you out there girl, you look gorgeous.'

Kori smiled and watched her leave.

'Psst… Kori?'

Kori turned her head and saw Shaun sneaking in the room. She nearly fainted.

'What're you doing?'

'Getting married!' she argued.

'To Xavier? He hit you Kori, deal with it. Leave him!'

Kori opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. She looked away. Shaun tilted her head up to see her.

'I can't,' she whispered.

'Kori, you can, he's evil.'

'No he's not! I love him!'

'But you don't! He's an evil sod and you know it!'

'Lola needs her daddy!' she cried in desperation.

'Mummy… are you okay?' called a timid voice.

'I'm fine sweetheart, come here,' Kori answered.

Shaun leant down and whispered in Kori's ear.

'Come way with me, bring Lola, if you must, just come with me… I'll keep you both safe.'

Kori smiled down at Lola and took her hand. She placed her other hand in Shaun's.

'Lead the way.'

* * *

Terra checked her watch.

'Where is she?' asked X.

'I'm going to check on her,' Terra answered, going into the dressing room…

…only to find it empty. She found a piece of paper and read it.

_I can't marry X. He hit me before, who is to say he won't again. Phone me if you wish, but I cannot guarantee I'll answer. I've taken Lola with me. And now I'm going to be repeat our action's Terra, and run. Run from the world. _

Arms encircled her waist. She turned and cried into Richard's chest.

'How're we gonna tell X?'

'I don't know, babe, but I can tell you now that whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Kori will come back when she's ready, but for now, we need to relax, and sort out our messed up lives.'

**FIN**


End file.
